


Fae & Maza

by Diamondking666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fisting, Armpit Kink, BDSM, Body Hair, Bondage, Canon Non-Binary Character, Chastity Device, Clothed Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Large Cock, Multi, Never Nude, Nipple Piercings, Orcs, Pegging, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Romance, Size Difference, Small Dom/Big Sub, Trans Female Character, Visible spermatozoa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondking666/pseuds/Diamondking666
Summary: This erotic story is about two characters: Fae, a human enby (he/him or they/them) and his big orc girlfriend, Maza (she/her). She's a tall, muscled, well-endowed orc lady, but also a massive sub. They love each other very much and they are both massive perverts.
Relationships: Fae/Maza
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Setting the scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is a raunchy scene from Fae and Maza's love life after they've been dating for a while.

Fae looked longingly at Maza. Maza, the tall muscled green orc, was bound tight on her back in the middle of their bed. Her thick calves were pulled up against her sides, lifting up the green plaid schoolgirl skirt. Above that, her torso was barely contained by a long sleeve white button-up blouse, sheer enough to let Fae see the pink AA bra underneath, as well as the dark bush of air under her armpits. Her wrists were secured against the bedposts with bondage rope. She was gagged with her own pink lace panties, wearing a pair of large black-rimmed glasses and her long obsidian black hair was done up in two pigtails. Her large dick was still restrained within the confines of the huge metallic chastity cage, which was framed by a remarkable bush of shiny black pubic hair. Maza looked back at the much smaller human, her eyes focused intently on the massive strapon hanging from Fae’s crotch.

Fae slathered some more lube over the red silicon cock, which at 14 inches long was slightly bigger than Maza’s foot-long green dick would be if it wasn’t locked up. He was wearing a matching pair of wide black-rimmed glasses. His dirty blond hair was done in a short ponytail behind his head and he was wearing just a smidge of makeup, enough to amplify his thick luscious lips and his piercing blue eyes. He wore tight blue bloomers that barely covered half of his large bubble butt and a white t-shirt that clung close to his fit torso, showing off his hard erect pierced nipples.

He hopped onto the bed and brought the tip of his massive toy against the orc’s hairy puffy butthole and locked eyes with her. There was tenderness in their stare as Fae blew a kiss towards his girlfriend and winked, before pushing the toy against her asshole.

Maza moaned into her panty-gag as she felt the huge dildo entering her. Fae started thrusting back and forth inside her, reaching far within her guts, hitting her sensitive spots within. Maza hadn’t orgasmed in weeks at that point, her dick strained against the thick metal bars of her cage and her balls were bloated and sensitive.

Fae thrusted back and forth, thoroughly fucking his girlfriend’s ass while groping her waist. Fae’s own dick was hard as a rock and leaking precum profusely against her bloomers, but at four inches it barely reached beyond the dildo’s big fake scrotum.

"Will you be a good girl and cum for me today?" he asked, watching her closely to see her reaction.

Her eyes would've turned into heart-shapes if they could, but Fae could clearly see the flushing cheeks of the orc as she blushed and nodded, moaning into the gag.

Fae kept fucking her until she started shaking against her restraints and emitting high-pitched sounds through the fabric blocking her mouth. Fae looked down in time to see the huge green balls beating like hearts, followed soon-after by a fountain of thick white jizz exiting the caged green cock. Because of the chastity cage, it flowed out slowly and unevenly, but there was still an awful lot of sperm coming out, covering her dick, her balls and staining Fae's bloomers. He went balls deep inside her and pulled on the waistband of his short shorts, allowing excessive amounts of sticky orc-seed to flow inside his clothes, completely drowning his underwear and then running down his legs.

"Good girl." He grabbed the orc's balls as he said that, causing her to jump and twitch. Her eyes were rolled over and her whole body went limp way before her dick was done spewing its load.

…

Maza woke up feeling replenished and with a huge grin. She looked down to see her boyfriend asleep on top of her, his head nudged on her breasts. He looked so small and gentle when he slept.

It took a few seconds for the orc to get her bearings and remember last night. The whole room reeked of orc cum, which turned her on a little. She had faint rope marks on her wrists and knees and was still wearing the slutty schoolgirl uniform, while Fae was still wearing the gym-class uniform. She realized she had fallen asleep not too long after her three-weeks-built orgasm, and Fae must've untied her. His shorts and underwears were still drenched with her thick cum, and knowing her boyfriend had a huge cum fetish, she assumed he had probably jerked off in his bloomers a few times before falling asleep on top of her, mixing a tiny amount of his own cum with hers. 

She grabbed her phone and saw that it was 8h15 AM on a sunday.

She kissed him on the forehead and gently dropped him off to her side so she could get up. The skirt, blouse and bra were thrown in the basket of dirty clothes as she got into the shower, wearing nothing but the metal cage between her legs. 

With water running down her skin, she couldn't help but wonder how long it would be until she would be allowed to cum again.

"Babe! You didn't wake me up!"

Maza wiped up a window in the fogged up glass panel of the shower, allowing her to see her cute little boyfriend standing in the door frame of the bathroom.

Fae approached the shower, still wearing the tight gym uniform despite the bulge of drying cum around her crotch and hips. He dipped his fingers in the bloomers, scooping up a handful of orc cum, which he licked while pulling down the shorts with the other hand. With a finger still in between his lips, he looked up at Maza, who blushed and looked down.

Fae joined her in the shower, still wearing the white shirt and white cotton panties. At 5-foot 2-inches, Fae's mouth was about at the same height as the 8-foot 3-inches tall orc's bellybutton. As soon as he stepped under the water, the thick cum in his panties and along his legs started running towards the drain.

Maza, her body already rubbed up with vanilla and lavender-scented soap kneeled down to allow her boyfriend to wash her hair. She kept her hands posed on her knees like a good girl, despite the urge to grope Fae's ample rump and thighs.

"I love your hair so much babe. I could spend all day just running my fingers through it."

"And I would probably let you, I love feeling your hands on my head."

Fae pushed Maza's head backward so he could give her a big sloppy kiss, all while his fingers kept gently rubbing her scalp.

After rinsing her hair, he told her to keep kneeling and the orc felt that she knew what would come next. He lifted her right arm and stuck his face right into the bush of armpit hair, which she hadn't thoroughly cleaned yet. It wasn't the first time he had done that, but every time it made her blush. The shame of having her stinking pit huffed deeply for her partner's sexual pleasure always made her feel both horny and embarrassed. 

She brought her large green hand between Fae's buttcheeks, her index finger slipping under the wet panties and towards Fae's butthole. It was warm, hairless and a bit slippery. He must have lubed himself up before stepping into the bathroom.

With his nose full of orcish armpit hair and a thick finger going up inside his ass, Fae started jerking his small cock, moaning into his big girlfriend's pit until he inevitably came, a small dribble of cum getting caught in his panties.

They kissed lovingly under the stream of water and finished cleaning. Then they shaved their legs together.

"Are you sure you don't want me to shave my pits?" asked Maza.

For a response, Fae just looked at her with a horrified look.

"I- I'm kidding, babe I'm kidding!"

"Feeling bratty today, aren't you?"

"Ah! No I'm not! I know you love my hairy pits."

"Well I do absolutely adore the smell and touching it, but above all…"

He motioned his hands upwards, with a glimmer in his eyes. He didn't need to tell her what to do, as Maza sheepishly lifted her arms and placed her hands behind her head, looking away.

"Elbows higher, and look at me."

Maza lifted her elbows higher, showing the full size of her armpit bushes, then looked Fae in the eyes while her cheeks flushed bright red.

"Wow. So big. So… coarse." Fae fingered the thick black hair, causing her girlfriend to blush harder.

"What a dirty girl, you must stink so bad when you exercise."

"But! You-"

"Shhh."

Maza closed her mouth, her lips trembling. She eyed Fae carefully. He was so much smaller than her, each of her thick muscled arms almost wider than both of his soft plump thighs put together. She could pick him up and throw him across the street like it was nothing and his dick was so small it barely made a tent in his panties when he was erect. And yet, one word from him and she was wrapped around his finger like a submissive schoolgirl kneeling down in tears below a nun with a spanking paddle.

"What I love, above all, is how embarrassed you get about it."

The blushing orc whimpered softly.

"... Good girl."

Maza couldn't suppress a satisfied grin.

"At ease girl."

She lowered her arms and crossed them across her chest. As Fae stepped out of the shower, draping a towel around his hair and another around his body, Maza couldn't help but watch him walk, his big booty swaying alluringly.

"I'm gonna go get dressed," he announced.

Maza nodded and stood up, then went to the bathroom counter as Fae walked out of the room. She plugged in her hair dryer and turned it on, mostly to give her boyfriend some time. After all the things they had done together, he had still never been fully nude with her. On their second date when he had told her that he was a never-nude, she had taken it as a joke, but she quickly realized he wasn't kidding. It was odd, she thought, considering how perverted and degenerate he was, or, well, both of them were, but she had quickly accepted his quirk. 

She was almost done drying her hair when he came into the room wearing a pair of loose grey sweatpants and a tight sleeveless grey shirt.

He joined her in front of the mirror, placed a hand gently on her hip and for a moment they both stared at each other while smiling.


	2. Meet Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fae and Maza meeting for the first time.
> 
> Kink warning for this chapter:  
> Scentplay, armpit fetish, handholding, no sex

**_Four months ago_ **

Maza was at her desk, lost in contemplation while looking at the little wooden duckling besides her computer screen. She was thinking about her evening, what she should cook for dinner, maybe she could eat out, some pizza or sushis, it was a friday after all and she might as well start the weekend with something fancy, after all she had eaten well all week and it was not so-

“Miss Grognuk!”

Maza fazed back into reality and looked up. Her boss was standing right in front of her desk, glaring at her. 

“Yes Mister Lilac, I’m sorry.”

“Focus up, girl, you have a job to do.”

“Yes, I’m sorry.”

She closed her hands in front of her and tried to avoid her boss’ eyes.

“The candidates will be here soon, make sure to greet them as they arrive, you are representing the company.”

“Yes Sir, I will.”

He groaned and then nonchalantly walked back into his office. As the assistant of Mister Lilac, Maza’s desk was right besides his door, giving her a good view upon the rest of the floor’s cubicle. At the opposite end of the room were the elevator, which would soon open up with the candidates for the new job opening. She looked down at the pile of résumés and started going through them. The opening was for two new graphic designers, but there were at least ten candidates currently in the pile.

In the distance the ding of the elevator caught her attention. Over the next thirty minutes, several men and women walked up to her desk, asking to see Mr. Lilac. She had them sit on the row of chairs put on specifically in preparation for the interview process. While the first interviewee was in Mr. Lilac’s office, she watched the remaining people, trying to guess which individual belonged to which résumé.

Maza, preoccupied with her guessing game, didn’t hear the bell of the elevator and only noticed the newcomer as they were a few meters from her desk. Maza eye’s caught a glimpse of them and she looked up to meet the sight of the incoming person. They were a short, bubbly, androgynous human with medium-length dirty blond hair tied up in a ponytail. On their left shoulder they held a black portfolio covered in pins and stickers and in their right hand they had a cup of red bubble tea.

Their eyes were hidden behind a pair of star-shaped sunglasses but their full soft-looking lips seemed to beckon Maza's gaze. She barely had time to glance at the newcomer's outfit as they dropped their drink right on her desk.

"Hi, you must be Maza Grognuk, right? Assistant to Mister Lilac?"

Maza looked at the human standing in front of her. They were short enough that Maza managed to be taller than them even while sitting down, yet there was some unspoken energy that emanated from them. There was also the fact that they were gorgeous and having them so close to her made Maza blush. The orc wanted to respond, to say something to this entrancing and mysterious newcomer, but before she had a chance to say anything, the door of Mister Lilac's office opened and the first interviewee stepped out.

"Oh, it was a pleasure meeting you, darling," the beautiful human said before quickly going through the door into the office and closing the door behind them.

Maza looked at the candidates waiting a few meters from her. They were either staring at her or at the office door, seemingly unhappy that someone swooped in and cut and line and that she had done nothing to stop this from happening.

"I'm sorry, but I arrived here first, how come they went in before me?" asked a blond hipster with a long well-trimmed goatee.

"You will have your interview opportunity soon, sir, do not worry." Maza tried to sound reassuring and sincere as best she could.

The man scuffed and sank back in his chair, but Maza was already ignoring him and focusing on something new. There was a lingering aroma floating around her desk, a perfume unlike anything she had ever had the chance to smell. It was delicate and sweet, but at the same time it… it turned her on. She knew that this scent had to come from the good-looking artist, but she couldn't pinpoint if it was some perfume they had put on or just their natural aroma. Then she looked down on her desk at the cup of bubble tea.

About ten minutes later, Mr. Lilac opened the door to allow the artist to come out. Maza had never seen her boss in such a good mood before. He was jovial, holding the door open while he was at the end of a laugh, seemingly from a joke he had been told.

"Oh, Roger, you are too much! I really hope I'll get to hear the end of that fishing story some time!"

"Maybe you will, if we pick you for the job I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to talk!" 

Mr. Lilac winked at the short human, while making sure his back was against the rest of the people waiting for their shot at an interview. His wide grin, his flushed cheeks and his amicable mannerism suggested to Maza that he had already decided this newcomer would be getting one of the available job.

She called out the next in line, the pouty hipster and he got up and walked towards Mr. Lilac, who instantly reverted back to his old grumpy professional persona. They both disappeared in his office, leaving the androgynous hottie standing by Maza's desk. She looked down at her computer screen, pretending to work, despite the urge to stare at the nearby artist.

"I think that went well."

She heard the voice clear and close by, and it took her a few seconds to realize that she was being talked to. She slowly looked away from her screen and met the gaze of… She gasped. They had taken off the sunglasses, revealing a piercing set of blue eyes, looking directly into her soul and caressing it.

"I…"

"Hi to you too."

They bent a forward a bit over her desk, at the same time grabbing the drink they had left there earlier.

"You know," they whispered, "we'll probably be colleagues soon."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

They took a sip of tea. "That's because I haven't told it yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-"

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault, girl." They held out a open hand towards her. "I'm Fae."

Maza looked at the extended hand for a second, then sheepishly held up her own. The human hand disappeared within her large green fingers, yet Fae's wrist dictated the movement of the handshake.

"I'm Maza."

They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments, but then Maza broke eye contact. Her gaze darted down to the portfolio and the decorative pins on it. The central one was a flag that she recognized, the yellow, white, purple and black lines of the non-binary flag.

"Tell me, Maza, how is the working environment here? Are people happy?"

“Oh, huh, yeah it’s, it’s alright.”

“Say, I’m new in town, do you have any recommendations for a good sushi place?”

*They like sushis too!* thought Maza excitedly. Then she remembered *oh, but everyone loves sushi though. But no that’s not true, I know someone who doesn’t but…*

“Hum… Yeah there are a few places. There’s this one spot close to the office that’s great…”

“Yeah I’ll trust you on that, but you better text me the name and address or else I’ll forget about it, I’m not good at remembering numbers.”

“T-Text you?”

“Yeah, I mean you could write it on a post-it note and give it to me but with my luck, I would end up losing it. Here I’ll give you my number and you can send it to me.”

Fae opened their portfolio, taking out a sheet of paper and a purple gel pen. While they wrote, Maza looked at their outfit. Fae was wearing a yellow blouse with a low cut which showed a bit of cleavage from her small chest. Maza didn’t want to get caught eyeing someone’s breast so she quickly moved her eyesight towards the portfolio bag. There were a bunch of pins with political stuff and LGBT+ awareness, but also some highly detailed artistic stuff, like a huge pin with a cartoon centipede.

“Here you go! Just text me whenever you can.” they said enthusiastically while handing her a scrap of paper with half of a dragon doodle ripped out of their sketchbook and a phone number.

“I will.” Maza looked at the paper, trying to hide her giddiness. A phone number from a hot person.

“You know what,” Fae paused to let Maza react and look back up to meet their eyes, “if you happen to be free tonight, you could show me the place yourself?”

Maza’s cheeks flushed. She was usually thankful for her dark green skin that made it hard to see when she was blushing, but right now she had a feeling that the change in color was definitely visible.

“You don’t have to, I mean it’s friday night, a good-looking gal like you probably already has plans.”

“I- I’m free!”

“What time do you finish here?”

“Hum, five-thirty.”

“How far is the sushi place from here?”

“Ten minutes, I think.”

“If we meet there at six, that works for you?”

“Yeah, yeah I can… I can do that.”

“Great! Well that’s a date, don’t forget to text me the address!”

On that, Fae walked away, leaving the blushing orc all flustered.

*Wait, did they say date?* Maza fumbled for words to respond, blurting out a soft “Good-bye” as she caught a glimpse of Fae from behind. What she saw left her mouth agape.

The most perfect bubble butt she had ever seen, round and plump and swaying in a pair of short jean shorts over a pair of black stockings. She felt blood pumping down towards her crotch and as she felt herself getting hard, she was glad to have the desk protecting her from the others’ view. She looked away to try and calm herself, looking towards the other candidates instead of glaring at an ass, but when she saw that at least six of them were also staring at the ass, she moved her eyes down on her desk instead. 

She looked at the piece of paper with the number on it and then quickly got out her cell phone to text Fae. They responded a few seconds later, a thumbs-up emoji with a blowing-kiss emoji. Maza felt all giddy and her heart was beating fast. 

…

Maza was angry with herself. She shouldn’t have accepted a date right after work. She had been both excited and stressed-out all afternoon, which had led to her sweating more than usual. She should have told Fae to meet at a later hour, to give her time to go home to shower and change. She was wearing a white blouse underneath a dark blue blazer with thin vertical white lines matching her pencil skirt, with some black pantyhose. The long-sleeved blazer felt warm but she dared not take it off, because she knew her white blouse would have clearly visible pools of armpit sweat.

She didn’t know how to keep her hair. At the office she had worn them in a long ponytail behind her, but now she wondered if a more casual hairstyle was better. While using her phone as a makeshift mirror, she tried letting them loose but then felt insecure about it, resorting to putting them up as a bun. 

On the street she felt like everyone was smelling her and judging her, which stressed her more and made her feel she was sweating more. 

“Hey, Maza!” the soft voice of Fae caught her from behind and she turned in time to see them approach, only to notice that they were dressed differently now. Fae wore a black low-cut tank top that showed off their toned abs, as well as a short black skirt over fishnets stockings. They had also ditched the star-shaped sunglasses for a pair of thick black-rimmed glasses and had a cute little choker around their neck. Their whole outfit was black, with the exception of the bright red ribbon holding their ponytail up. They also wore a bit more eyeliner than before and had a bit more color to their lips. Maza couldn’t help but notice the belly button piercing.

The difference in size was staggering. At over eight feet tall, Maza dwarfed pretty much every human, but she looked down at Fae who seemed to be barely above five feet. The silver lining for her was that at that height, maybe they wouldn’t be able to smell her armpits. But now she started feeling self-conscious about her crotch and her ass. And on top of that, her nostrils caught a whiff of Fae’s entrancing perfume, which made her forget about everything in the world outside a ten meter radius.

“Come on, let’s go in,” they said, marching forward. Maza followed quickly behind them.

They were seated rather quickly and Maza looked silently at Fae as they looked through the menu while commenting about sushis and seafood. Once they were done perusing, they looked back up at Maza, who tried her best to withstand the eye contact, but ended up flustered and looking down at her glass of water.

“Are you comfortable, Maza?”

“Y-Yeah, I am. I am. It’s just, well..”

“It’s just that you are a little shy, is that it?”

She nodded.

“That’s okay. I mean, you’re cute when you look all flustered.”

Maza looked up. She hadn’t thought her awkwardness was invisible, but she also hadn’t expected it to be so obvious. And having Fae comment on it made her blush.

“I… I haven’t been on a date in a while,” she said.

“How long?”

“How long? huh… let’s just say, a long time ago. I… I noticed the nb flag pin on your bag.”

“Yeah, it’s because I am non-binary,” they said with a smile. “If you wanna know, my personal pronouns are generally they/them, but my friends can use he/him as well.”

“Oh, alright… I go by she/her.”

A waiter came with a platter, allowing them to start eating. Maza tried to be careful not to look sloppy while eating, but when she noticed how Fae was just chomping down tempura shrimps in one bite, she had a feeling that they wouldn’t judge her eating habits too much.

“How long have you lived in this city?” they asked.

“My parents moved here when I was three years old.”

“And you’ve lived here ever since?”

“Yes… I’ve been in this town for almost twenty-four years.”

“So… you’re twenty-seven?”

“I’m not, not yet. My birthday is in two weeks, I’m twenty-six.”

“Oh, I’ll keep a note of that, I’ll be sure to send you some birthday wishes!”

Maza smiled, then pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She was curious to know how old Fae was, but she was too shy to ask it outright. They looked as if they could have been eighteen, but they might have been thirty with lucky genes that kept them looking young. There was something mysterious about them, which was only drawing Maza further in.

They kept talking about everything and nothing over the course of the meal. Maza was surprised by how much information she was giving, as if Fae knew exactly how to word their questions to get answers out of the shy introverted orc.

“Hey, do you want to go somewhere else?” asked Fae as they were waiting in line at the register to pay their bill.

“Oh, I don’t know. What kind of place did you have in mind?”

“Somewhere that sells drinks?”

“Oh.. I… I’m not really a bar kind of person…”

“What kind of person are you then?”

“I don’t know. I like calmer settings. I like reading, and board games, and video games.”

“Wow, you’re such a nerd.”

Maza looked at Fae with an apprehensive look. As if Fae had read her mind, they added, “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you feel bad about it! I’m a nerd too! We could go back to your place and play if you want.”

“Play?”

“Yeah, whatever you’re feeling like. Board games, video games, sex.”

Maza’s eyes grew wide and she let out a faint whimper.

“Oh I didn’t mean to startle you, but I want to be honest with you, I find you very attractive and I would like to have sex with you.”

Again, Maza’s response was more sounds than words.

“I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, dear, and obviously if you’re not interested you do not have to do anything. It’s okay if you just want to be friends. Or maybe you think this is going too fast? We don’t have to fuck right away, if you want to wait until we know each other more that’s fine too.”

“I…” Maza was trembling, she felt her armpits growing damper by the second. To have such a perfect cutie wanting her like that was like a dream, but to be on the spot, stressed out and unable to put one word in front of another was like a nightmare. What if Fae was interested now but would be revolted by her stink as she got undressed? What if she was bad in bed and Fae ended up being unimpressed and walked away? What if… 

Fae placed a hand on her wrists. “It’s okay,” they said in a reassuring tone, “whatever you want to say, you can tell me.”

“I… I think I would like to be… with you, in that way, as well. But… maybe not on the first date.”

Fae smiled and gently squeezed her wrist. “I’m fine with that, Maza.”

…

Fae and Maza took the subway to get to her apartment. They were lucky enough to get a wagon with few people in it and Maza sat on a double seat made for two human butts. Fae sat sideways to her on a nearby seat and placed their legs on top of her knees. Maza enjoyed the physical proximity, but that didn’t stop her from being anxious about her smell. She kept looking at Fae to see if they were wrinkling their nose in disgust or glaring at her. Either Fae didn’t notice the smell, or they didn’t care, which suited Maza.

At some point she realized that Fae had asked her a question, but with the loud noise in the subway she hadn’t heard them. She mouthed a “what”, to which Fae responded by getting up and sitting on her knees, catching her by surprise. The delicate human was on top of her, moving their lips closer to her ears to be heard. The question was mundane, they had simply asked how long it would take until they reached her station, but feeling them so close to her, almost caressing her neck, Maza couldn’t help but fluster and babble while looking away. She also feared that being so close would cause Fae to get a noseful of her stench.

“Maza? What is it? Have I gone too far? I can get back on my seat if I’m making you uncomfortable.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t usually…”

“Don’t be sorry, darling, what is it?”

“I didn’t have time to shower, you shouldn’t be this close...”

Fae’s eyebrows lifted and they placed their hands on Maza’s shoulder while looking her in the eyes.

“Awww, darling, you really don’t have to worry about that.” They moved in closer to be by her ear again. “I actually quite like the way you smell right now.”

It took a while for Maza to finally say “You do?”

“Yeah, it’s one of the first things I noticed about you back in the office. When I got close to you earlier, I caught a whiff of your scent and I have to admit, it worked me up a little.”

“But… but that’s not… you really like it?”

“I don’t mean to be improper, Maza, but right now I wish I could rub my face under your armpit.”

Maza let out a meek squeal of surprise then blushed.

“You look so fucking adorable when you blush.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t control it!”

“Then don’t, you big shy nerd.” Fae kissed her on the cheek, then got up from her knees and stood up next to their seats, looking around for a map of the subway. Maza had just enough wits to realize that they were one station away from hers, so she stood up as well, bowing her head slightly in the human-made subway.

They got off at the next stop and made their way to her apartment, which would have been quite spacious for Fae, but was just large enough that Maza didn't need to crouch under every door frame.

“I think I should go get changed…”

“Oh, really? But you look so good in this outfit, you got that secretary look going on and it’s really cute.”

Maza hadn’t forgotten what Fae had told her in the subway, but she was having a hard time believing it to be true.

“But I’ve had a long day at work, I can’t make you endure my…” She didn’t want to say stench out loud, as if she would be more dignified and stink less if she said nothing.

“Darling, do you want to change because you are feeling physically uncomfortable right now, or is it because you want to change clothes for me?

“I… I guess, the second thing.”

“I would like it if you kept it on,” Fae said as they got close to Maza, putting their hands on her wrist.

“Do you usually change clothes right when you get home?”

“When I… Huh, I guess I sometimes keep my shirt on a little.”

“Yeah, like you get home, take off your blazer and then chill on the couch.”

Maza hesitated for a second, but knowing Fae’s feelings, she decided to take off her blazer, letting them see her wearing just the blouse. Fae looked up at her with a smile and then pulled her towards the couch.

Maza felt self-conscious about her scent for a while as Fae and her sat on the couch side by side, playing some Smash bros. The two of them played games for hours, while discussing work stuff and personal life. Maza spoke about her time spent as Mr. Lilac’s assistant and her other jobs throughout the years, she also talked about cooking and the last books she read, Fae talked about their hometown and their previous job in graphic design. Maza felt a connection with Fae that she hadn’t ever felt with anyone and she couldn’t put her finger on why. She was afraid to go to sleep and then wake up only to realise that it was all just some dream.

Around midnight, Maza got the courage to ask Fae the crucial question.

“Would you… would you like to spend the night with me?”

“Sure.”

“I still think we should wait before doing… things. But we can sleep, in a bed, together.”

“That’s fine with me.”

“Also, well, you…” Maza cleared her throat. “Earlier, you said you wished you could, hum…”

“Rub my face on your armpits?”

“Yeah, yes, that’s what you said.”

“Would you like it if I did that right now?”

“I… I’ve never thought someone would, you know, be interested in doing something, like that.”

“It’s weird, right? I know, I’ve got some weird kinks. But I’m not ashamed of them. And you shouldn’t be ashamed of your kinks, much less of your body. Your body is a temple, Maza.”

“You think so?”

“A big, sweaty, musky temple, but a temple, yes.”

Maza blushed.

“I… I’m gonna take a shower before going to bed. If you want, well if you still want, I wouldn’t mind you doing… the thing you said…”

While Maza sat on the couch, Fae got on their knees next to her to be at the same height as her shoulder. She looked at them with anticipation and Fae returned her look with a gentle reassurance. She felt their hands across her arm and slowly she let them pull her arm up, revealing the damp circle in her blouse under her pit. Maza turned her head and closed her eyes, too embarrassed to look, but she felt Fae’s face brushing against the side of her torso. Slowly, they moved up towards her armpit, with Maza feeling the shape of their nose through the fabric of her clothes. When finally she felt a head right underneath her armpit, she heard Fae sniffing loudly. This was so embarrassing to her and so strange, and yet the fact that someone as gorgeous as Fae was taking genuine pleasure in hungrily smelling her stink, it made her feel good about herself.

Then the head left her pit and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Fae who was sitting down next to her, an expression of dizzy happiness across their face.

“You.. stopped?”

“I had too, it was getting too, you know, exciting. If I kept going I might have started humping your leg and you wanted to take things slow tonight.”

“Oh…” Maza slowly brought her arm back down, a little disappointed but also somewhat satisfied.

“Jeez, it’s getting late,” they yawned, “I’m gonna go to bed I think. Where’s the bedroom?”

Maza stood up and guided Fae towards the bedroom, where they jumped on the massive orc-sized bed. Maza grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a black tank top before stepping into the bathroom. She took off her sweat-drenched blouse, she took off the equally sweaty padded bra; she pulled down her skirt, then her pantyhose, then her panties, which no doubt had absorbed copious amounts of buttcrack sweat. She wondered whether Fae would be turned on or disgusted to smell her underwear.

Once in the shower, she was wracked with thoughts. She really wanted to have sex with Fae at that moment, but she had already said she didn’t want to. In fact, she did prefer to wait a little, she didn’t want to come on as a slut. But Fae wasn’t a slut, even though they were ready to go on the first date. Oh no, was she slut-shaming herself and her potential partner? She always had the choice, she could tell Fae that she had changed her mind and they could have sex right away and they would probably be happy with it.

In the end, she decided to jerk off in the shower to help clear her mind. Once that was done, she quickly finished cleaning herself and then stepped out of the shower. She dried herself and put on the clothes she had brought out, then went back to the bedroom, where Fae was tucked into the cover. They were on their side, seemingly asleep already. Maza tried her best to get under the cover without waking them up, but nonetheless they opened their eyes and watched her as she slipped under the sheets.

“You smell nice.”

Maza looked at Fae in silence.

“Hey, just because I like sweat and musk, doesn’t mean I can’t also enjoy the smell of lavender.”

Maza gave a quick smile then dropped her head on the pillow next to Fae. Fae and Maza looked into each other’s eyes for a while, their hands meeting under the cover.

“It’s been a while since I’ve done that,” whispered Fae.

“Done what?”

“Holding hands romantically. Lovingly gazed into each other’s eyes. That kind of stuff. It’s nice.”

Maza blushed. It was indeed nice.

“It’s been a while… since I’ve done, anything at all, with someone else,” she admitted.

She felt the human’s small hand caressing her knuckles and despite them being a tiny fraction of her own size, she felt safe and protected with them.

“I’m trans, by the way.”

Fae pulled her hand up to their face and gave a kiss on each of her knuckles.

“I started transitioning eight years ago, I haven’t really had a real relationship since then. A few one-night stands but, nothing concrete.”

“You’re afraid that if we fuck tonight, I’ll lose interest and never call you again.”

“I… I wouldn’t.”

“It’s okay. I like you, Maza. I think you’re pretty fun to hang out with. Even if you weren’t interesting in sex at all, I would still be interested in being your friend.”

“... Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

Fae gave a few more kisses to Maza’s hand, then moved across the bed towards her face. Maza stay immobile as Fae kissed her on the forehead, then they rubbed the hair on the side of her head, before laying down on their back and taking her hand in theirs. They fell asleep holding hands.


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two lovers have their first sexual experience together.

It took a few seconds for Maza to realize what was in her arms. She moved her hand to grasp it and realized that it was a person. Then the events of the previous night came back to her as she looked down to see Fae sleeping against her chest. He looked so small and fragile in her large muscled green arm, so peaceful and so fucking cute.

She tried looking back in her memories, but she couldn't remember a time where she had woken up in bed cuddling with someone else. She cherished this moment, hoping she would have more mornings such as this with her new friend, but also afraid that this relationship could be ephemeral, afraid that he would tire of her quickly and never call back.

She brushed his hair gently while he slept, still wearing the clothes he had worn the day before, except for the skirt which had been replaced by a tight pair of shorts. As he laid, rolled up against her, she saw his perfect round butt and felt an urge to touch it. She wanted to grab it, squeeze it, kiss it, but doing that might disturb his sleep. However, thinking about his ass had an unfortunate side effect.

He mumbled and then opened his eyes. Maza looked with anticipation as he looked up towards her. He blinked a few times, his eyes focusing slowly on her. With a smile, he let a weak and groggy, "Good morning."

"Good morning," replied Maza, feeling radiant.

Fae placed his head softly against her chest. "I think your morning wood is trying to get between my legs," he uttered with a grin.

Maza's cheeks turned red. Glaring at his ass had made her hard and now she could feel his legs on each side of her bulge. She opened her mouth to say something, but only a weak squeal came out.

"Don't worry dear, I know the effect that I have on women." He got up and stretched, leaving Maza to cover herself with her blanket. She didn't know which part made her blush more, the fact that her bulge had brushed him, seeing his delicious butt as he stretched besides her bed, or the fact that he had called her "dear".

The rest of the morning went well. They ate breakfast, talked about everything and nothing. As much as she had enjoyed holding him in her bed, Maza found that she felt all warm and fuzzy even when they were just sitting at opposite ends of a table, chatting about mundane stuff. 

Around noon Fae announced that he had to leave soon.

"Already? I mean, if you have stuff to do that's cool…"

"Oh, no need to look so sad, darling, we'll see each other again. I just have a thing tonight, otherwise I would've stayed and hung out with you all week-end."

"Really? You… you would spend a whole week-end with me?"

"Of course, you're adorable and you cook well. You know, I'm free tomorrow, I can come back then."

Maza's heart started faster. "Hum… yeah, I mean, if you want…"

He pulled on her arms to make her bend forward, before dropping a kiss on her cheek.

After he left, it took a while for Maza to recover. She sat on her couch, feeling her heartbeat across her body, butterflies storming across her belly and warmth filling her chest and her face.

…

Maza stayed home the rest of the day. Fae was constantly on her mind and thinking about him caused arousal deep within her, but also something more… sentimental. Between his departure and going to bed, she managed to jerk off eight times. She would be playing on her computer, or doing the dishes, or lifting weights, when suddenly the urge came and she would think about him while touching herself. While she was exercising, she spent time focusing on her scent, on the strong pungent smell of her sweat, remembering how Fae had acted with her the day before when her armpits were drenched.

She went to bed early, eager to see tomorrow, but she had difficulty falling asleep. For nearly two hours she watched porn and hentai on her cellphone, spending most of her time checking out cute femboy fucking and getting fucked while she pictured Fae. She had spent the day mulling around the sex question. After her third orgasm in bed, she took a decision about it. Tomorrow, she would tell Fae that she's ready for sex. That is, if she gathers the courage to say it to his face.

…

Maza was in her bed, tied up. She looked to her wrists and noticed that her arms were held in place not by ropes, but by roots coming out of her wall. A voice caught her attention. She looked forward and saw a form wrapped in light. The shape looked human but the aura surrounding it was arcane, almost biblical. They walked forward and for a second she thought she recognized them, but the face was quickly obscured by dancing colors.

“Maza,” it called, before getting on top of her. She looked in awe as the luminous being lowered themself on top of her erect cock, and then light entered her own body as she entered theirs.

…

Maza woke up panting, out of breath. She quickly noticed the wetness between her legs, realizing that she had cummed while she slept. Despite having seemingly emptied her balls the day before through rigorous and intense masturbation, she had still somehow managed to churn out more during the night. The dream came back to her, vivid and oh so erotic. She never remembered her dreams, but this morning she did.

Later, while she was waiting for the washing machine to be done with her bed sheets, she received a text message. It was Fae, announcing that he had gotten the graphic design job. Maza couldn’t repress her smile. He sent in another message asking if he could come by in an hour. Maza instantly typed in “Yes!”, then she stopped before sending it. She didn’t want to seem too eager, so she changed it to “Yeah that’s good.” Then, she waited an additional fifteen seconds before sending it.

She spent the next hour anxiously waiting for Fae, wondering what she should do to prepare for his arrival. She considered taking a shower, but he liked her natural body odor. She then considered doing some intense exercise, to make herself sweat, but then what if she went overboard and stinked too much for him? What if she fatigued herself too much with exercise and then wasn’t able to perform properly in bed? She even considered the pros and cons of masturbating, that she might last longer in bed if she came a few times before, but maybe she didn’t need to last too long and maybe she would enjoy it more if she didn’t cum a few times right before sex. 

In the end, she spent half the hour on her phone and the other half trying out clothes, waiting for Fae to text her when he would be at the door. She ended up wearing a matching set of pink lace underwear under a pair of black leggings and a short-sleeved dark blue shirt. She decided to go casual on the outside and a bit more kinky underneath. For a moment she even considered wearing something overtly lewd, like the schoolgirl uniform that she had bought a few years ago but never had the courage to wear in front of anyone. Then the doorbell rang. She had assumed that Fae, like everyone else she knew in her age group, would send a text when he got there.

“What’s up, cutie,” he said as she opened the door. He was wearing heart-shaped sunglasses, a sleeveless black shirt with an artwork of avatar Korra on the front and a pair of short jeans shorts. He had a little shoulder bag with pins on it, just like his portfolio bag. Maza moved aside to allow him to walk in, giving her a view of his butt as he walked past. She looked down at her own outfit, wondering if he should have dressed differently.

Fae started pouring himself a glass of water before she had the time to say anything and after a few sips, he switched from his sunglasses to his regular glasses. Maza looked at him from the door frame. He looked especially small in her orc-sized apartment. She glanced at the large glass in his hands and she couldn’t help but imagine what he would look like with both of his hands holding up her… 

“I… I want to tell you something.”

“Oh, that sounds serious, should I be sitting down for this?”

“Hum, no I don’t… you can stand, if you want.” She paused, looking down at her hands as she fidgeted with them. “I thought about our night together and the things we discussed before that.”

Fae said nothing, but his eyes were wide open and he looked at her with warm undivided attention. When she met his gaze, Maza felt comfortable, at ease. Like he knew she was struggling to put her words out, but his eyes were pulling her along, telling her that everything will be okay.

“I would like… to have sex with you. Maybe, today, if you want.”

Fae’s eyebrows lifted and his smile grew. “I would also like that very much.” Then his eyebrows went back down and he sat at her table. “However, I think we should talk a little beforehands.”

Maza stammered. She grew more anxious as she saw Fae sitting down. He motioned her over and she sat down in front of him. She studied his face carefully, trying to see which emotion he was conveying, but all she could see were calm and playfulness, which somehow didn’t make her any less anxious.

“You would like to have sex, that’s cool, I want that too, but what are you looking for beyond that, Maza? If we fuck today, what would you want us to be tomorrow? Are you looking for a one-time thing? Friends with benefits? Are you looking for a relationship?”

Maza looked at her hands while she thought. This whole conversation frightened her. She had never dated anyone properly before, so the prospect of a relationship was daunting but also exciting. She looked up to meet his gaze. “I don’t want this to be a one-time thing,” she managed to let out, without stammering or hesitating. Then, her eyes moved back down. “If you want, if you want of course, we… we could date. That would be… nice.”

“That is what I thought. Well, dear, I do think I would enjoy spending more time with you, but if we are to consider dating, then there are a few things that you should know about me.”

Maza tensed up. She had no idea what to expect, but she was ready to hear it. “Wh- What things?”

“Three things. First, I’m a sex worker. Second, I’m poly. And third, I’m a never-nude.”

Maza’s eyes blinked. Whatever she had assumed wasn’t close to what she heard. “You’re a… a sex worke… wait did you say never-nude?”

“Yes, never-nude, as in I am never nude.”

“... like…”

“Yes. Like Tobias in Arrested Development. It’s a real condition. Some people refer to it as dishabiliophobia, or gymnophobia, although that can refer to just a fear of naked bodies in general.”

“And… you’re a sex worker?”

“Yes, I do pretty everything except actual prostitution.” His eyes glazed over as he seemed lost in a thought. “Although, now that I think about it, I did once suck a dick for burgers and fries. That may count. Anyway, I’ve done almost everything else. I’ve been a phone sex operator, I have an Onlyfans account, I do camwork, I sell and ship my used clothes online, I even helped a friend do some bdsm rope seminars once.”

Maza didn’t know where to start. She had so many questions, but the first that came out was: “And the never-nude thing... that doesn’t interfere with your, you know, the sex work?”

“No, I just fuck my butt while wearing easy access clothes. Skirts, dresses, I mean when I’m wearing a leotard I can just pull the bottom a little to the side for easy access. However, I don’t show my dick on camera. I don’t think anyone has sex my dick in… well in a long time.”

Maza’s cheeks were red. She had told Fae that she wanted to have sex earlier, but hearing mention fucking his butt had turned her into a gooey blushing mess. But then she thought back about the other thing he had mentioned. “You’re… you’re poly?”

“Yes, as in polyamorous, non-monogamous. That doesn’t mean that if we date, I’ll be fucking a different person every night. I’m usually quite picky with partners. In fact, when I’m in a relationship, I tend to prefer looking for other people that love both me and my partner, rather than me alone.”

“So… are you… are you seeing someone, now?”

“Nope. In fact, I cut a lot of ties since moving away from my previous place. I haven’t fucked anyone in town yet and I wasn’t expecting to… until I met you.”

“This… this is all…”

“It’s a lot to take in, I know. But I believe it’s better if I come forward about all this stuff now, rather than three months down the line.”

Maza extended her index fingers and made them touch each other, then, still looking down, she asked, “could… could I… get a free access to your Onlyfans?”

Fae let out a chuckle. “Oh, darling, if we are dating, then yes. Speaking of, now that you know that stuff about me, do you still want to fuck?”

Maza met his eyes. “... Yeah, I would like that.”

“Right now?”

Maza nodded with enthusiasm. Fae got up and passed by her brushing her shoulder. She turned and watched him walk away towards her bedroom, so she quickly breathed in and out to try and calm herself, then got up and followed after him. 

When she arrived in the bedroom, he was sprawled out on top of her blanket, giving her some pretty taunting bedroom-eyes. She didn’t know what to do so she got on the bed and kneeled beside him, watching him.

“What do you want to do to me, Maza?”

“I…” She thought back to her dream. “I want to fuck you.”

“You want to penetrate me? You want to sodomize me?”

On the mention of the word sodomize, she froze. She wasn’t expecting him to utter something that felt so naughty to her and she couldn’t stop herself from blushing intensely. Eventually, she looked at him and uttered, “Y- yes. I want that. I want to.. to so… sodomize.. you.”

Fae, with a smile, then said, “Take off your clothes.”

Maza did what she was told. It was embarrassing to show herself so openly to him who, truth be told, was a stranger two days ago. Once her pants were off, they both could see the massive bulge caused by the now fully-erect cock, a dribble of precum staining the front of her panties.

“Oh.” was the only thing that came out of Fae’s mouth as he glared at the bulge, seeing her dick at its full size for the first time. His eyes showed a mix of fear and awe, something Maza was not expecting. “Oh, no, we have a problem.”

Maza’s heart sank. But when he approached her and placed his hands on the bulge, she understood what he meant. His hands were disappearing in the fold of her panties and he looked at the huge bulge like it was the briefcase from Pulp Fiction. 

“It’s so fucking big.” He looked up at her, his eyes almost showing remorse. “I can’t take that inside me, if I try I’m gonna get ripped in half.” Maza was devastated by this. She hadn’t thought about the logistics of their planned intercourse, but now that he stood in front of her enormous dick, it was so obvious and she should have foreseen it.

Yet his hands were still exploring it, touching it, rubbing it. He grabbed the waistband of her panties and pulled them over the bulge and then down, revealing the massive green orc dick. He looked at it for a moment, his hands trailing the huge veins on the side of it. It was over a feet long, but it was also immensely thick. It was thicker than his arm. At a glance, it might have been even thicker than both of his arms put together. And then there was the head. It was much different from a human cock, with the tip slightly flared, surrounded by tiny bumps. It also grew in size towards the bottom, with the base being almost four inches wide. Then he looked back up at Maza, his eyes filled with determination.

“This is too big for my poor little hole. I’ve had a lot of dicks and dildoes up there, but never anything NEAR that size.” He looked at it, then back up at Maza. “But I can train.”

She met his determined gaze with a dumbfounded expression. “T-train?”

“It's going to take time. We’re gonna need a lot of toys, sizes going up from the current dildoes I use, all the way to something your size, or at least close to your size.”

“You would… do that for me?”

“Sure. It’ll allow me to get down on your dick without rupturing my asshole, plus I’m sure my followers online will love seeing my anal training.”

At that moment, Maza didn't know how to feel. She looked at Fae as he kneeled between her legs, watching her dick carefully as one does with a complicated challenge to overcome. He placed his hands on it, feeling the warmth and texture of it, which made Maza moan as a trickle of precum erupted from the tip.

"What usually happens when you have sex? You said you had a few hook ups before, were you bottoming?"

Maza nodded. She had been fucked a few times, but she had never actually put her dick inside anyone.

Fae brought a hand over her tip. The flared head was bigger than his fist. He trailed a finger over the pool of precum accumulating up there and then licked his finger. Maza would've blushed, if her whole face hadn't already been red since he had pulled down her panties.

"Oh fuck, you taste so good, babe! You're okay if I call you babe?"

Maza nodded. Fae rubbed his hands gently on the tip, slathering them with the thick lube-like precum, then brought his hands down on the thick veiny shaft. He moved his head closer and gave her dick a kiss, then licked it while slowly moving his hands up and down.

"W-What are you doing!?"

"Just because I can't fit you inside me, doesn't mean I can't make you cum."

Maza's eyes were wide open, staring at her cock and the cute human servicing it. She didn't know what to do with her own hands so she folded her arms back across her chest and placed her fists in front of her mouth. Watching someone else jerk her dick was exhilarating.

She let out a soft little squeal when he brought his lips all around her tip. Remarkably, he was able to extend his lips enough to fit the tip inside his mouth, although it was so big that he would have been unable to properly suck it. Maza soon realized what his objective had been. She felt his tongue sliding into her urethra, giving her a new sensation that she had never even dared to imagine.

Fae's hands were firmly grasped around her massive cock and he moved them quicker and quicker up and down, while his tongue was busy fucking her dick hole. She had never expected it to be this sensitive, but as he thoroughly played with her dick, she started moaning into her hands. Her moans grew louder, so she put her hands on her mouth to stifle them.

Fae's mouth popped off from her dick as he said, "Don't do that." Maza looked at him with a perplexed look. "Put your hands away, I want to hear you enjoying yourself."

Maza did as she was told, putting her arms on each side of her body. "Good girl," he told her, which made her heart skip a beat. Fae grabbed both of her hands and pulled them towards him. He placed her hands on each side of his chest, making her thumbs brush against his breast over his shirt. He went back to jerking her and tongue-fucking her, but now she was holding him, fondling his upper body, groping his chest. She felt his nipple under the fabric and it took her a while to understand that the peculiar shape she was feeling were piercings.

Her moans were loud and open as her dick produced more and more precum. She heard Fae sputter as the thick fluid came out on all side of her cock. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to her climax.

Then, she came. She let out a cry of joy as her balls throbbed, flooding Fae's mouth with so much thick orcish sperm that he choked and pulled out. The next few waves of cum were shot all across his face and hair, painting his head white with a layer of gooey nutcream. The orgasm lasted much longer than either had expected, and the last rope bursted out a full minute after the first.

When Maza finally came down from her orgasm, her expression of pure bliss soon turned to shocked surprise at the sight of her partner, who was nonchalantly wiping up the sperm covering his face. 

"I'm sorry… I should've warned you…"

Fae laughed, which reassured her a little. "It was a nice surprise." He licked his hands, hungrily slurping up Maza's sperm, then stopped as he looked over at his hands with a concerned look.

"Fae?"

"Is it possible that I can see your sperm wiggling?"

"Oh… yeah, that can happen… orc sperm cells are noticeably large."

"Wow that's… kinda hot I'm not gonna lie." He closed his eyes and stayed still, focusing on something. Maza, still a bit hazy from her orgasm, watched him for a bit, admiring his beauty as he kneeled between her legs, covered in her cum.

"... w-what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to feel them move," he whispered. "I think I can feel some wiggling in my nose if I focus hard enough."

"I..."

"Do you think they would crawl in my dick? Like if you came in my underwear?" He opened his eyes and gave her a sultry look. "And then they would crawl all the way down into my balls. Oh, do you think they would bully my tiny human sperm cells? Or eat them? And then colonize my balls?"

"I don't know if it works like that."

"And then if I were to fuck a pussy, it would be your sperm coming out and breeding, oh fuck that's so hot!"

Maza didn't know if that last bit weirded her out or turned her on, but the thought quickly went away when Fae crawled over her crotch to bring his head against her. He gave a long, cum-covered kiss, his hands moving across her body, grabbing onto her curves and her thick muscles. Her cum had never tasted so good.

He posed his head in the fold of her neck, with one hand going up and brushing slowly through her hair. "You haven't talked a lot since we've gotten in bed."

"I… no I guess I haven't… but I really enjoyed everything! I'm really happy right now!" She pressed one arm firmly around him, holding him with a loving embrace. She gave him a kiss on the top of the head, which tasted of her own seed as his hair was still covered with it.

"I really like you, Maza."

She blushed, then brought her other arm around to hold him closer. Her hand slowly moved down towards his ass.

He looked up at here with a glimmer in his eyes. "Hey, your dick might not fit, but your fingers would!"

Maza gave him a look in response. She was definitely interested in trying that.

"You got any lube? Wait no I have a better idea. Gimme your hand."

Maza did as she was told. He grabbed her hand and examined it like a jeweler glancing at a remarkably-sized diamond. He seemed to be considered the size of each of her fingers, which were quite large.

"Your middle finger is legit bigger than my dick." Right after uttering those words, he took the finger in his mouth. Maza let out a soft peep upon feeling his plump lips wrapped around her digit. As he slobbered all over her finger, he passed a hand through his own hair, grabbing hold of some of Maza's cum. Then he pulled the finger out of his mouth and rubbed it with his cum-glazed hand. Maza's middle finger was slick with spit and sperm.

While looking her in the eyes, he brought her hand back behind him and he pull down the zipper on his jeans shorts, making them looser. "Stick your finger under my clothes."

Maza grabbed hold of his butt with one hand, sticking her thumb under the waistband to pull slightly, then her other hand, with the lubed-up finger, crawled under his clothes. She felt blood rushing back towards her cock as her finger touched Fae's asshole. She could feel the distinct shape and texture of the puckered hole, and this was enough to make her cock hard again.

She rubbed his hole a little with the tip of her finger, feeling her cheeks burning as she heard him moan on her chest.

“I’ve never… done that, before.”

Fae looked up to meet her eyes, while moving his hips slowly to rub his ass against her hand. “You’ve never fingered someone or specifically anal fingered?”

“I’ve never touched any asshole besides mine…”

“Oh, honey, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to!”

“No! No, I do… I want to, I really do! But… it’s new stuff, I don’t know if I’ll be good at it…“ She looked away, blushing.

“You’re afraid you’re not going to be good enough at sticking your finger up my ass? Oh, Maza, sweet lovely Maza, look at me.” He grabbed her cheeks to make her meet his gaze and stopped moving his lower body. “It’s okay, take your time and talk to me. If there is anything wrong or if you ever feel uncomfortable, tell me and we will act in consequence. Right now, how are you feeling?”

“I’m… good. Yeah, I’m feeling really good.”

“Yeah, you are? You like having your hand down my shorts?”

“I do, yes!”

“And you like touching me in my most private spot, rubbing your fingers on my ass while I…” he started kissing her on the neck, his hand going and up and down across her body. Then he moved his lips higher, towards her ears.

“... I do, I like touching you…” She felt more comfortable with every kiss he dropped on her skin. Slowly, she moved the tip of her finger around his asshole, pushing against the tight sphincter.

“You can push deeper, honey.”

Maza pushed, slowly feeling Fae’s hole extending around her digit, until she felt her finger slip in. Fae let out a loud gasp right by her ear. Maza’s free arm grabbed Fae tightly while she slowly slipped her finger deeper and deeper. Fae started thrusting his hips against her hand, while pushing his face in Maza’s neck.

Maza didn’t know exactly what to do with her finger, so she decided to keep it deep and let Fae move his body against her hand. It seemed to work, as Fae moved faster and faster, moaning deeply in Maza’s neck. He let out a muffled squeal as he pushed his face against her skin, then stopped moving. Maza stayed still for a few seconds, wondering what had happened. Slowly, Fae pulled his head back and looked up at Maza, looking slightly disoriented.

“Fae?”

“I just came…” He dropped his head on her breast and let out a soft loving sigh.

“You… came? I made you cum?”

“Hmm-mmm.” He nodded slightly while closing his eyes.

“That… that was nice. But I didn’t expect it to be so… quick…”

“Hmm-mm.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“No, you’re right, I’m a fast shooter. But that’s okay, I’m allowed,” he mumbled against her boobs, “I’m a bottom.”

"Oh… well… I liked it."

"Keep talking," he cooed as he snuggled against her. He looked so peaceful, like he had fallen asleep in her arms. Maza's finger was still deep in his bum, plugging him.

"I'm happy I made you cum… I was anxious at first, I didn't want to do it wrong, but I… you came. And you look so… so beautiful, I can't believe I'm in bed with you, I'm so glad you're here!"

"Hmmm, praise me more…"

"Hum. You're beautiful, and also cute, but also you are sexy, and the day we met when you walked away I looked at your ass and it's just so perfect. By the way… do you want me to take out my finger?"

"No, stay inside me…"

"Your butt is, so perfect, it's so round and thick and it jiggles just right when I touch it. But it's not just your butt, everything in you makes me feel so… I can't put it in words, but I love your hips, your thighs, your face… I'm not into feet but even I can admit that you have nice ones."

"Hmmm I sell pictures of 'em online… good money…"

"Oh, that's, well I'm sure there's a market for that…"

Fae let out a "Ah!" as his head got back up. "I'm back online!" He looked up at Maza who looked confused. "Oh, it's just, when I cum, I tend to fall into a haze for a minute or two, you know, with the endorphin rush and what not. But now I'm awake and ready to go again."

"You want to… go again?"

"If you want. We don't have to do fingering again, if you want to try something else. Hey, I just thought about something, your dick is too big for my hole, well for now, so you used your hand. Well, my dick is definitely too small to do anything to you, but if you want to bottom, I'm sure my arms would fit snuggly inside you."

Maza's eyes went wide. "You… you want to fist me!?"

Fae pulled her hands out of his shorts, letting out a soft moan as her finger popped out of his ass, then with his newfound freedom, he crawled down until he was back between her legs, where he grabbed the base of her hard green shaft with one hand, and he placed his other arm to its side.

"See? My arm isn't even as big as your dick. If we assume that your ass could take on an orc cock, it could probably take my arm without a hitch. But, I mean, if you don't want to do that right now, there's really no issue, you don't even have to give a reason."

Maza felt a tad weirded out by the idea of an arm going inside her asshole. Plus, there was the fact that she had not anticipated to be penetrated by something as large as Fae's arm. She was too embarrassed to tell him that she hadn't douched in prevision of this. Fae, seemingly seeing the distress on her face, crawled up onto her torso and gave her a hug.

"We can cuddle if you want." His tone was reassuring and managed to calm her down pretty quickly. She grabbed him in her arms and held him up tight, but not too tight. They stayed in each other's arms for a while.

…

Fae washed his hair in the bathroom sink. When he joined Maza in the kitchen, rubbing his head with a towel, he was wearing a different shirt, a white t-shirt with thin horizontal blue lines. "Babe, is it okay if I leave my cum-stained shirt in your hamper?"

Maza perked up upon hearing the word _'babe'_. "Huh, yeah, that's… you can…"

"Good because I kinda already put it in there."

"Fae? Are we… are we dating?"

Fae dropped the towel over a chair and then placed his hands on the table, looking up at Maza. "Well I would like to and you did say you were interested in dating me." He walked up to her and grabbed her hand, meeting her eyes. "Maza, will you be my girlfriend."

Her eyes grew wide and her cheeks went red. "Yes! Yes I will!" She picked him up and brought him up against her chest. They kissed as his feet dangled against her thighs. When they were done kissing, she dropped him back down and then cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, I got excited…"

"Oh, well I hope you get excited often, girlfriend!" He gave her a playful wink and blew a kiss as he said that last word.

"Wait… but now that I'm your girlfriend, I can get your Onlyfans for free right?"

"Already making requests, are you?"

"I… that's not…"

"Shhhh shhh shhh, it's okay babe, I'll send you a link for my stuff, as well as my usernames on all the sites where I post stuff. However, if you can make a request, I'd like to do one of my own."

"I… I'm listening."

"I'd like you to stop shaving certain areas, for me."

"What!?"

"Not everywhere, mind you, but if you're comfortable enough with it, I would like it if you stopped shaving your armpits and between your legs."

"...why??"

"I got a body hair kink, specifically armpit hair, pubic hair and asscrack hair."

"Oh… but, what about you? You don't seem to have much body hair…"

"I don't, indeed, I'm hairless everywhere except scalp and eyebrows. But if you're into that, I can let it grow."

"Well, I do like touching… smooth skin."

"Then I will keep up with my grooming. But would you be okay letting yourself get a bit hairy?"

Maza looked down at her own body, then glanced back at Fae. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Good girl."

Maza couldn't stop herself from blushing whenever he said that. There was an almost hypnotic quality to his words that made her want to do everything he asked of her.


	4. Squeeze and Stroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maza's first time getting fisted. Probably not her last.

**Friday, January 10th 2020**

It had been one week. One wonderful dreamy week for Maza. Fae was working on the fifth floor, with the rest of the graphics department, while Maza was on the seventh floor in HR, but every day they met for lunch and at the end of the work day. Fae had slept at her place on three different nights since their first romp. On these three nights, Fae had given Maza a lot of new experiences. He had played with and sucked on her nipples, sat on her face, made her cum with his feet, he had even made her cum with an assjob. After rubbing lube all over her dick, he had slipped it inside his soft cotton panties to hold it firmly against his big round ass and then shook his butt up and down until she painted his back white with orc semen.

When he wasn't sleeping at her place, Fae was currently squatting at a loft owned by one of his friends, but even if the place was somewhat big for humans, Maza still had to crouch under every door frame and in most rooms. The bed there was also too short for her by a good two feet, so they had both agreed that sleeping together would be done at Maza’s place.

Maza had perused Fae’s OnlyFans during the week, especially on the mornings where she woke up without him in her bed. On Wednesday morning, she had been scolded by her boss for getting to work nearly twenty minutes late, something she had never done before. She made up an excuse about the subway running late, but the truth was that she had been furiously masturbating to pictures and videos of her new boyfriend to the point of forgetting time.

But now it was the end of the week and she would meet him in the lobby after five, then they would go back to her place. She was nervous, fidgeting at her desk, thinking about the coming night. They had planned for tonight to be the night when Maza would get fisted. Fae’s arms were not large, relative to her size, but she was still anxious to have a hand deep inside her ass. She had done some research during the week on anal preparation, bought some douche and enema supplies and had even modified her diet for the week to be a good bottom for Fae.

She brought a hand over her neck, caressing the choker hidden beneath her turtleneck. It was a gift from Fae, but it wasn’t really appropriate attire in her office. The rest of her outfit looked very professional and had been picked out from her wardrobe this morning, by Fae. He liked going through her clothes and picking outfits for her to wear and she had to admit, she enjoyed letting him choose what she would wear.

At the moment, she was wearing a black turtleneck long-sleeved shirt and a matching pencil skirt, with a pair of opaque black thigh-high stockings. The stockings were held up by a garter belt hidden under her clothes. Her hair was pulled in a tight bun on the back of her hair and her lips flashed bright red, a color that Fae had chosen. In the three years since she had started working at the company, she had been hesitant to experiment with makeup at work, but Fae had helped her get more confident and creative on that level. 

As she had seen on his social media accounts, Fae loved outfits and cosplay and had an impressive arsenal of lingerie at his disposal. And a lot of these had been touched by other people. She remembered when she saw the first video where Fae was in bed with another person. It was a year-old video where Fae was in a threesome with two men, spitroasting him. She had hesitated for almost ten minutes while hovering on the thumbnail of the video. She ended up watching the video and enjoying it a lot more than she had been expecting. At first she had been afraid that seeing him fucking other people would taint her image of him, but instead it made her feel better about herself. This cute little hottie had seduced and fucked countless good-looking guys and gals, and yet there he was, choosing to be with her.

She snapped back to reality as the phone rang. While she mindlessly answered the call, her eyes wandered throughout the office. She wondered if the people here knew about Fae’s lewd accounts, if they knew he was making money on the side making porn. She also wondered whether they would recognize her if she starred in one of his videos. After all, he had mentioned before that he would be willing to shoot videos with her, but Maza had been too shy and embarrassed to give him a real answer.

[...]

The rest of the day and the travel home with Fae had felt like a blur to her. Fae had a small duffle bag with him, with more stuff to leave stashed at her place like clothes and skincare products. Maza’s excitement for the night to come was much grander than the weariness of the work week. She followed Fae into the bedroom as he dropped his bag on the floor by the left side of the bed, which he had claimed for himself. 

“You look really cute today babe,” he told her as she stood in the doorway.

She blushed. “Y- You’re even more cute.”

And he was indeed cute. He wore a pair of thigh-high pastel purple socks, which Maza assumed he had bought after she had told him how much she loved thigh-high socks and stockings. The socks almost reach his outrageously short black shorts, which made Maza wonder if the whole graphic design department had a different dress code than the rest of the office. While the bottom of his shorts were almost above the base of his ass cheeks, the top was high-waisted, a bit above his belly button, and the shorts were connected to suspenders going over his shoulders. He also wore a long sleeved shirt the same color as his socks, with a low cut that revealed his shoulders. Finally, the outfit was completed by a choker matching Maza's.

Maza approached him slowly, his eyes focused on her the whole time. She bowed down to give him a kiss and then felt his hand on her neck, then trailing up across her skin until it was caressing her cheek. “Now go get ready you big slut.”

Maza blushed, then did as she was told. She left Fae in the bedroom as she stepped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her and took out the supplies she had bought specifically for this. She undressed and then prepped herself for anal, which took a bit of time but she wanted to be sure that she had done it correctly. Once she was done, she put her panties, bra, garter belt and stockings back on. She looked into the mirror and saw the cute little choker around her neck. She undid her bun, letting her thick mane of hair flow loose, then walked out of the bathroom.

When she reached the bedroom, her heart skipped a beat. Fae had used his time alone to put on some makeup, namely a purple lipstick a few shades darker than his shirt, but what hit her the most was his gloves. He had pulled up both of his sleeves almost to the shoulders and was wearing a pair of long black latex gloves and within his shiny hands he held a big bottle of lube. He looked up at her as she entered the room and let out a “woah,” eyeing her hungrily from head to toe. He patted the bed besides him, inviting her on.

Maza joined him on the bed, crawling by his sides. She didn’t know if she was more excited or scared of the gloves forearms, but she felt her heart beat faster and faster as Fae’s hands touched her. His hands wandered across her body, massaging her back, her thighs, her butt, her arms, her legs.

“Do you have a preferred position babe? I can fist you on your back or you can stay like this on all fours and I’ll fuck you from behind.”

“I… If you don’t mind, I think I would prefer from behind…”

Fae gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush, then placed a pillow under her head.

“Head down, ass up. I want to see that big green booty sticking out.”

Maza obeyed, putting her head down on the pillow, slipping her arms underneath it to grip it tight. She could feel the bed shift slightly when Fae moved across the mattress to get behind her, then she felt his hands on her thighs, pushing them apart. She spread her legs, fully aware that she was completely at his mercy and that all her private parts would be fully visible to him in this position. She felt… good. The more he fondled her, the more she realized just how much she liked submitting to him and being treated like a toy.

Maza twitched upon hearing the sounds of the lube squirting out of the bottle. She couldn’t see him, but she assumed Fae was in the process of covering his gloves in it. She felt him grab her panties and slowly pull them apart. The sound of fabric tearing sent a chill down her spine, making her feel even more vulnerable and thus even hornier. After he destroyed them, Fae threw out Maza’s panties away from the bed, then he gave her a slap. His tiny, lubed up hand gave out a resounding *smack* as it hit her asscheek, and she squealed into her pillow more out of surprise than anything else. 

The skin of her ass suddenly felt cold as he squirted more of the oily lube directly on her, then rubbed it around, making her ass wet and shiny. At this point, her cock was fully erect and twitching below her everytime Fae touched her skin. He grabbed her thick hard shaft with one hand and started stroking it, making the orc drool in her pillow. The other hand snuck in between her ass cheeks and pulled to the side, allowing him to get a good hard look at her exposed asshole.

“Wow, your ass crack is starting to get really hairy!”

“But! But you told me to! You said I had to stop shaving there!”

“Oh, I know, I love it. And I especially love teasing you about it.”

Right after saying that, she felt his head against her ass. She yelped as she felt him push between her cheeks, then again as his nose and mouth were up against her asshole. As he continued stroking her dick, she felt his tongue circling around her asshole, exploring a zone that she was unaware was this sensitive. She had been penetrated anally before, but it was the first time someone was taking the time to pleasure the puckered hole itself. Fae pulled out and gasped, breathing back air after spending nearly a minute lost in her wide ass.

“Oh fuck, your anus is so fucking hot!”

Maza blushed. “...It is?”

“Yeah, it’s big and soft, it’s like a big donut around your hole, I just want to lick it and suck on it for hours on end.”

Before Maza could respond, he dived back in and this time, she could feel him sucking on the thick rim of her hole. He kept rimming her for a while, driving her crazy with pleasure as she felt herself getting closer and closer to an orgasm but never reaching it. After a while, she felt his head resting on her butt cheeks as he took a break, panting against her skin. A few seconds later, she felt a latex-clad hand crawling slowly between her cheeks, until it reached her sensitive asshole. After feeling his tongue all over her hole, she was ready for something more, and his hand was about to provide just what she needed.

It started with one finger, which she barely felt. Fae’s small hand was probing, testing. “Babe, you tell me if it starts to hurt or if you want to stop for any reason at all and I’ll stop, okay?”

“Yes, I will,” she responded. “It’s alright for now, you can put more fingers in.”

And he did. The feeling wasn’t much different for her with two and three fingers, but after four it started to feel more like she was being penetrated. When she felt the thumb trying to sneak inside her hole, her grip on the pillow grew stronger. Slowly, Fae pushed in, stretching her asshole with his knuckles, and eventually with his wrist. As the wrist slide in, Maza’s mouth opened wide but she was unable to make a sound. The feeling was incredible and it took her body a few seconds to react. Her dick, which was already leaking precum from being stroked before, let out a large dollop of sticky liquid.

Fae’s free hand went back to her cock, rubbing it and groping it, while his other arm was slowly penetrating deeper in her ass. His hand explored inside her and she could feel his fingers probing the walls of her rectum, as if looking for something. She let out a loud gasp as he found it, his fingers tightening around her prostate. The difference in size between the two of them allowed Fae’s hand to work around Maza’s insides with incredible dexterity and her drooling mouth let out a series of embarrassingly loud moans as Fae manipulated her prostate as easily as if he was just playing around with a tennis ball. He grabbed it and squeezed like a squishy stress toy, making her yelp everytime.

“Do you like it when I do that?”

“Ah! Yes! Aaaah! It’s so weird but- Ooh! - but I love it!”

“Are you close, slut?”

“Aaah! Yes! I’m so close! I’m - Aaah! - going to… I’m going to cum.”

Fae stopped squeezing it. His other hand was still touching her dick, but it had stopped moving.

“You want to cum?”

“Yess! I want to cum! I’m so close!”

“Then beg.”

Maza’s hips were moving on her own in a slow gentle rhythm, pushing her ass back and forth against Fae’s arm. “I… Please…”

“Really? That’s all you can do?” Fae took his hand away from her dick.

“No! Please! I can beg! I’ll be a good girl for you! Please, I beg of you, let me cum! I’m a good slut for you…”

Fae squeezed her sensitive bitch-button once. “When you beg, call me Daddy.”

“Yes… Yes Daddy, I’ll be your good little slut, please let me cum, please I want it so badly!”

He squeezed again and his hand went back to her cock. “Be a good girl for me and keep talking. I want to hear every single one of the depraved thoughts going through your mind as I make you cum.”

“Aaah! Yes, I will, for you! Aah! Daddy please make me your obedient little slut! Aaah! I need this! I need this so much!”

His hands were groping her more firmly now, stroking her dick hard while fingers dug deep inside her prostate. Her eyes flickered and she let out a scream of pleasure as her whole body tensed up. A torrent of thick sperm erupted from her cock, drenching the sheets underneath her. Her orgasm kept going and she realized that Fae wasn’t stopping, but rather he was stroking and squeezing faster and harder, milking her hard as if she was a needy cow.

It was by far the longest, most intense and best orgasm she’d had in her entire life. Her dick and ass were shaking and twitching for long minutes afterwards and time become an unfamiliar eldritch concept as she lost herself in a haze. 

When she finally came back to her senses, she slowly moved her head away from the pillow, her disheveled hair sticking to her drool-covered face.

“Hey, babe.” Fae was sitting beside her, browsing on his phone while looking at her lovingly. He had taken off his latex gloves.

Maza mumbled nonsense for a sentence or two before finally being able to string words together. “Hmmm what happened…”

“You came, remember?”

“Oh. Oh, my god, yeah, I did.”

“God had nothing to do with that.” He gave her a playful wink.

“That was the most amazing thing. I… I loved it.”

“I’m glad you did, because I loved it too.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Maza got up on her knees and elbows, stretched her back, then laid down by Fae’s side. "You were… different, today."

"Yeah, I decided to let my dominant side take over while I fucked your ass. I had a lot of fun, I love making subs beg."

Maza blushed, her eyes darting away from Fae's gaze. "I also liked it."

"How did you feel about calling me Daddy? I always struggle to choose which word to be called by in a Dom/sub relationship.”

“I think… Well I’ve never been in a… in a Dom/sub relationship. Am I your sub?”

“Only if you’d like.”

“Yeah, I think I’d be okay with that… Daddy…”

“Awww, you sound so cute! But you’re not obligated to call me that when we’re not having sex. Unless you really want to.”

Maza silently nodded, then cuddled against Fae. As she moved in the bed, she became acutely aware of the large wet spot under her legs, where she had ejaculated earlier.

“How do you feel about being my sub? I know we haven’t really talked about it much before today, but I’ve been taking the lead a lot and you often appear eager to do what I tell you to do, so I assumed you’d be into that. But that’s not a dynamic that gets put in place out of the blue. If I’m going to be your dom in bed, there are things we need to discuss beforehands and I need your honest input on a lot of things. I want you to be happy and fulfilled in this relationship, and most of all I want you to be comfortable with me.”

“Oh… yeah that makes sense.”

“Like, first of all, I’m not exclusively a dom, I’m actually more of a switch. There might be times when we’ll shift the power dynamic, if that’s cool with you. Actually, I deduced that you were submissive from our interactions, but I’ve known you for a week so really I don’t know that much about you.”

“I never did any bdsm stuff in real life before. I mean… one of the guys I’ve been with… spanked me, but that’s really it. I know I’m pretty submissive in bed, so I do like it when you take control.”

“Do you like it when I control stuff out of the bedroom too? Like, this week I’ve chosen some outfits for you, did you like that?”

“Yeah, I did… I like wearing clothes that you’ve chosen, it makes me feel closer to you, even when you’re not there.”

Fae looked at her like she was a cute little kitten. “Awwwww! That’s so sweet! You’re adorable.”

Maza’s cheeks had been red for the past ten minutes, but somehow they managed to blush a bit harder. “I like when you do my hair too… and my makeup, you always make me look so much better…”

“What about the body hair thing?”

“That… well it’s a bit embarrassing and at first I thought it was really weird…”

“Oh, I’m fully aware that it is weird, don’t worry darling. That’s not a common thing and I’m really glad that you’re willing to try it for me.”

“But I kinda like it. It’s not very long yet, but every time I see the stubbles in the mirror I think of our first night here, when you… shoved your face… down there… I know it can get a lot longer, I don’t know how long it will take to reach full length, but… I hope you’ll like it when it does.”

“Like it? I will love it! And if it ever bothers you too much to have those bushes under your shoulder or on your crotch, obviously you’re allowed to shave them, I would never put my kinks in front of your comfort.” He grabbed her torso and hugged her, dropping a few kisses on her chest. “Speaking of kinks, are there any that you want to talk to me about?”

Maza’s eyes fluttered. She had spent all week trying to build up the courage to tell Fae about some of the things she had wanted to try in the bedroom. Her experiences were vastly limited compared to his, but she had consumed a lot of porn, hentai and erotica over the years and had a mental catalogue of progressively lewd stuff she wanted to try. “Well… There is this one thing I’ve been getting really into in the past few years…”

Fae looked at her, his eyes wide open, listening intently. He watched her struggle for nearly thirty seconds, before finally putting a hand on her big muscled shoulder. “It’s okay, you can tell me that one thing, darling. I won’t judge you.”

“You promise?”

“I do.” He lifted her chin so she would meet his gaze and he gave her a warm smile. “And I’m really not in a position to judge other people’s kinks,” he added with a smirk.

“I… I have this… this fetish… that I keep thinking about. And I don’t know if you’ll be into it, if you’re not we don’t have to do anything about it… I’ve been thinking about… hum… chastity…”

Fae eyebrow lifted, but his mouth kept still with its reassuring smile. “That’s cool. I love chastity. Do you mean that you would want to wear a chastity cage, or make someone else wear it?”

“I think… I’d like to be the one wearing it…”

“That would be fantastic! I could put your cock in a cage and then control your orgasm, oh I could deny you for multiple days and then you would turn into a gooey begging little mess at my feet!”

Maza’s whole face turned bright red and her gaze fell down to her hands.

“Oh, you like that, you naughty girl! You would love to give me full control over your orgasm, wouldn’t you?”

“... Yes.”

“Even if I locked you up and then teased you for weeks on end without ever allowing you any release?”

“... Y-yeah…”

“ESPECIALLY if I locked you up and teased you and made you suffer without release for long periods of time, right?”

She couldn’t push the words out of her mouth, but she did manage to give a very enthusiastic nod.

“Oh, yeah, chastity is really fun. There was this guy in our house when I lived in Toronto, well we were basically all seven roomates in a big open relationship, but there was this guy who was always caged and the rest of us were all his keyholders and he was really, but I mean REALLY into sph…” As Fae said that, he looked down at Maza’s dick. “I don’t think that exact scenario would apply to you. Although, do you think you would be into big penis humiliation then?”

Maza’s body froze, except for her eyes who shot up at Fae.

“Or, you know, we don’t need to do that. Unless?”

Maza opened her mouth but struggled to say anything.

“It’s okay darling, you don’t need to worry about that if it’s not something you want to do.”

“... I don’t know. Maybe… maybe I would like that… What would you say if you would, hum, do… that.”

“Well, honestly I’ve never really done any big penis humilia- I’m just gonna call it bph from now on-, but I assume it’s like sph but in reverse. The goal is to humiliate the target to turn them on, but for that it works best if you get turned on by humiliation and degradation.”

“... I do like it when you call me your… your s-slut…”

“Yeah you do, you big slut.”

Maza couldn’t hide her blushing smile. “Yes… yes I do… Daddy.”

Fae inched a bit closer to her and placed one hand at the base of her cock. He tilted his head and with a sultry voice, said, “if I were to some bph, I would probably tell you that your cock is too big to fit into any hole, which is just proof that it needs to be locked up because your real purpose is to be an anal cumdump who deserves to have her big slutty butt fucked over and over.”

Maza stammered like an excited little bottom, before managing to blurt out, “Y-yes, Daddy…”

Fae took his hands off and looked her in the eyes. He dropped his head on the pillow and his voice was back to his normal playful tone. “That’s probably what I would do. If, of course, that is something you’d want me to do. Do you like being humiliated in bed, Maza?”

“Yes,” she answered. “Fuck that was so hot. I…” She trailed off.

“Humiliating you for your dick is cool and that’s definitely something I can do, but if there are other humiliations you’d want to receive, I’m open to suggestions. How do you feel about public stuff?”

Maza tensed up and then shook her head. “Please no public stuff.”

“Oh, honey,” he hugged her tight. “Definitely no public stuff, it’s clearly something you wouldn’t be comfortable doing.”

“... Thank you.”

“It’s alright.” He brought a hand in her hair and started brushing them gently. “Anything else you don’t want to do?”

“Stuff like domestic servitude, being dominated into doing all the chores in the house, I don’t want that. That's... it's just boring.”

“Oh, of course. Can I still get you a french maid uniform though? Purely for sex reasons, mind you.”

“Oh… sure…”

“Nice, I do love those black and white maid dress, very cute, very sexy.” He snuggled up to her, his eyes closed and his lips against her skin. 

“P-pig,” she blurted out.

“What?” He moved his head back to look at her.

“Pig, like, pig stuff. I got a bit of a pig, hum… fetish? Like, I’m not a furry, but I do like anthro pigs and pig paraphernalia, like… if you’re into it… you could dress me up with… pink lingerie… and little pig ears… and a… n-nose hook… and maybe gloves or boots shaped like pig hooves… and, and like a… a… a little…”

“Corkscrew tail buttplug?”

She nodded with great enthusiasm. “And then you would… make me do stuff… and call me… pig related stuff…”

“I could get you a big pink collar with the word ‘sow’ written on it.”

Maza’s eyes went wide. “You would do that? You’d be… you’d be into this kinda stuff?”

“I honestly think that it’s really, really cute. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so excited about anything before and I would love nothing more than to make you my happy chaste little sow.”

For a second, Maza thought she had peed a little. But looking down, she realized it had just been a bit of precum, which Fae was looking at as well because it had splashed onto his sock-covered legs.

“Wow, you are really excited about that pig thing.”

“... I am…”

“Well I’m definitely buying a nose hook the next time I’m going to a sex toys shop. Hey, would you like to come with me?”

“With… to a sex toys shop? But the employees will see what we are buying! They will know what we are into! That’s too embarrassing!”

“Oh, honey. I’m not going to force you to go, if you’re too shy that’s okay, but I there’s really nothing to be embarrassed about. These people sell hundreds of toys and movies to hundreds of clients every day, they’ve definitely seen stuff worse than what we would be buying and they’re not judgemental. In my experience, they’re always super nice and very helpful. But, if you don’t want to go, you don’t have to.”

“We could order online. Not that I’ve ordered a lot of toys online… but I know there are good online stores. I think…”

“Don’t worry baby, whether online or in a shop, I’ll get you your cute piggy outfit.”

“That’s… thank you, it makes me really happy to have someone into this with me…”

“And when you’ll be all dressed up and caged and plugged, you’ll oink for me, right my little sow?”

“Ah! Y-yes! I will, I’ll be your good little sow!”

“Fucking adorable,” he said with a huge grin. He moved a hand over Maza face and then with his index, pushed the tip of her nose up against her face, opening her nostrils wide and making her shake with glee. “You’ve got some long nose hair in there. You got a disgusting hairy pig nose”

She moaned and drooled a little. If they had been in a hentai, there would be little hearts in her eyes. “Aaah, aah. I dooo.”

“So, pig stuff, that’s noted. What about bondage? Would you like getting tied up? And talk, don’t nod, I don’t want your nose running away from my finger.”

Maza had wanted to nod, but she obeyed Fae. “Y-yes, I’d love to be tied up. Rope, gags, cuffs, leg spreaders, I’ve never tried anything like that but I’ve seen videos and I want to try everything.”

“What about pain, torture, sado-masochism? And I’m not talking about hardcore extreme stuff, not at first at least, but things like spanking, choking, hair pulling, nipple clamps, maybe hot wax.”

“Oh, hum… I’m interested… I can’t say it excites me as much as bondage, but I’ve never tried anything of the sort.”

“Cock and ball torture? Do you think you would like it if I hurt you big nasty dick?”

Maza gasped, then blushed. “M-maybe… if it’s you doing the torture I would be willing to try.”

Fae took off his finger from her nose, then kissed it. “You are so adorable, so eager to please. We are going to have so much fun together.” He wrapped both of his arms around her neck, pulling her head against his chest. “So much fun,” he cooed.

Maza wrapped her own arms around his body and pulled him tight. She was thoroughly enjoying the moment with Fae, while also looking forward to what the future would bring.


End file.
